


A TimeLord Sort Of Man.

by whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel/pseuds/whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sort of imagine this as Clara telling people about the doctor, as if when she's dying and remembers it all she tells the children a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A TimeLord Sort Of Man.

There was once a man, a timelord sort of man who travelled in this blue box and it was magic...or science. We disagreed on which. He travelled in this blue box and sometimes he was with people, never for too long, he knew he couldn’t travel with them for long. Sure they healed him for a bit, but eventually they just broke him more; not that that was what mattered to him.   
What mattered to him was that if he broke them, they would always be broken. Silly humans, far too fragile. So he said no. He said he wouldn’t hurt anyone else, everyone had been destroyed and he couldn’t do that again, but of course... he couldn’t travel alone forever. Not even timelords can cope with being alone.  
His TARDIS knew that, it put him in the garden of a girl, a girl with red hair and a name like in a fairytale, and she healed him. She made him better, happier and he tried to forget, forget why he shouldn’t be happy. For her, he couldn’t though. No-one could forget that sort of pain, so he put her back.  
Once more the man in the blue box said no and he tried to keep away, really he did! Of course he couldn’t though... and he told himself everytime would be the last time, he refused to break them, not the girl witht eh name in the fairytale. HE did though, as always..silly humans far too fragile.   
So he said no again, as he always does and he knows it’s pointless he knows they’ll be someone, but not now he tells himself. He won’t he can’t! He refuses to. So the timelordy man lives up in the clouds and wishes for a reason to come down.


End file.
